


In Return 回報

by kakakc



Category: True Detective
Genre: 2012, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 19:02:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19257286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kakakc/pseuds/kakakc
Summary: 二十年後終於破案，Marty和Rust再次合作。





	In Return 回報

在路易斯安那州內發生近乎長達二十年、受害者遍及整個州份的連續兇殺案被揭發後，整件事件佔據了全國的頭條新聞和各大報章首頁近一整個月。在安頓好Rust後，Marty才有空整理一下郵件和雜事。毫不驚訝地，他發現裡頭混雜了不少要求他作訪問的、來自各地的傳媒記者、甚至有出版商建議他把來龍去脈與及整件事跡寫成傳記，他們可以提供作家代筆、要不改編成犯罪小說，強調必然會大賣，收入可觀。

大部份當然都被他掉進垃圾筒裡去了，畢竟那時候從那惡夢一般的屋子裡挖出的一堆屍體殘骸甚至還沒考證完畢。之後的一、兩年，他還不時要出席警方內部的結案整理，Rust也並不例外；問話的還要是Gibough和Papania那兩個渾球──好吧，至少在一切過後，他們的態度禮待多了，還不曾忘記帶上啤酒和香菸。

真正的告一段落， 大概是在二零一四年的初春，他們兩人受邀出席警隊每年一度的頒獎典禮，由州長本人親自贈予勛章以表揚其英勇行為。別著襟章還拿著獎狀的兩人步出警局大門外不約而同地掏出了香煙抽了起來，盯著那十年如一日的停車場，照樣擠滿了各式各樣不同品牌不同型號的車子、還有出出入入的制服人員或觀禮過後續漸散去的市 民，一切都沒有甚麼改變。

他們靠在陰影處，綠蔭的樹影下煙霧漓漫，十年前的打架彷彿歷歷在目。

Marty是在那一刻覺得也許該趁他還記得的時候把一切寫下來的。就像他當初用想要寫作的藉口取得進入檔案室的方法一樣，寫一個叫甚麼『True Crime』或者『True Detective』之類的故事，天曉得還有多少被遺忘的失蹤人口？又有多少被遺忘的傷害？這件案件也終將被忘記。於是他興之所致問Rust要不要一起寫，畢竟案子是他們兩個人的，Rust只是盯著他看了兩秒，似乎考慮著他的邀請，可是最後卻用著很認真的語氣對他說：我只會畫圖。除非你想我當插畫？

這樣一說，Marty又覺得哪裡怪怪的。Rust的圖是畫得很不錯啦，可是放在書裡被當成配角又不太對勁，再說這類型的紀實系小說多是用相關照片和文件副本來增強可信性……於是他揮了揮手便把這主意擱下了。

 

再想起來又是幾個月之後，他收拾偵訊社時把一切歸檔置入時發現了Rust的筆記本。那本黑色的、夾帶著幾枝麥克筆、總是不離身的本子，就混在那堆警方退還給他的眾多物品和文件當中。他這才猛然想起Rust一早便把這本筆記本送了給他，就在他們逃出醫院那一天康復過後不久，說是給他的回禮。畢竟這本筆記本記錄了所有來龍去脈、他沒有參與的部份也全都在裡頭，Rust說他若有興趣的話可以拿回去慢慢看，反正他再也用不著了。

Marty記得那時他有點受寵若驚，只是送一包對方喜愛的香菸換來對方畢生的心血有點不成正比。可是對於內容他的確很感興趣，所以就道謝對方並收下了。可惜Marty一直沒有機會細讀，因為很快筆記本便隨著偵訊社裡那些他們幾經曲折才成功從各方人士搜集回來的供詞和證據──更別忘了從Rust那私人倉庫裡花了整整十年時光換來的線索──連同所有和這案子有關的東西皆一併被警方徵用作證物沒收去了。

事過境遷的今天終於回到他的手裡，於是Marty把筆記本帶回家 去，晚上有空的時候便翻讀起來。一開始不少的圖像和文字都是他所熟悉的，儘管久遠卻不曾被遺忘：從樹丫下垂吊下來的魔鬼鳥巢、少女雙手被布條綑綁的結法、 她背上的螺旋印記、致死的原因和猜斷出來的死亡時間、體內含有毒品的成份……還有接下來數之不盡的夜裡，他在不同的路上和不同的人問過的話，妓女也好、流浪漢也罷，Rust全都鉅細無遺地一一記錄下來，名字、時間、地點、內容。

整本筆記本都是由各種各樣的資訊堆砌而成的，就像日積月累企圖組織出全貌的拼圖；偶有幾頁缺頁、Marty猜想要不是寫錯了又或者是用作私人記事而被撕去，就像Rust的人生一般。只有這件案件，甚麼都沒有剩下來了。

因此當他發現的時候，他已經忍不住打開了家中的電腦、開啟了一個空白的文件檔開始把細節慢慢寫下來。因為他想，他不替Rust把這一切記錄下來實在太可惜了，這個人花了生命中最寶貴的二十年光陰在這宗案件之上，而他一開始和其他人一樣覺得他瘋狂而且不可理喻。怎樣的執念會導致一個人如此執迷不悔呢？甚至他本人和案中每一個人都沒有任何直接或間接的關聯。也許就像某些人所說，真正的偵探窮其一生追求真相，他的拍擋也許沒有那麼偉大、可是也耗盡了大半生。

Marty不會承認他邊讀著邊替他感到悲涼。至少他自己曾經擺脫過這詛咒、享有過正常人一般的生活──無論幸褔與否、寂寞與否、短暫與否──至少都是屬於常人的感 情。可是這個人沒有，靈魂彷彿伴隨Dora Lange一直跪在那樹下祈求著真相不曾離開過。被黑暗吞食，也只能依靠黑暗而滋長生存。

 

於是接下來的數週只要一有空Marty便著手寫作的大計，原本已經全都整理入箱的資料再度被翻找出來，這次他有預感執著入魔的人將會是自己，而他開始體驗到 一個人埋頭苦幹的樂趣，就像當年的Rust。大部份時間他還是會看回Rust的手記，以此作為標準；儘管有時候他的字跡潦草非常、Marty側上頸項大半天也無法解讀出其含意。還好無論甚麼時間也好，他只需要撥打一個電話就可以找到筆記本的主人來詢問詳細。

比如說現在。

 

「想問你一下，Rust，你的筆記本裡，有不少猜測或寫在邊上的推理都是用括號圈起來，有時候裡頭有些句子後用單個字母結尾的，那是甚麼含意？」

「……Marty，你半夜三更打電話過來就是問這個？」Rust從話筒裡傳出來的聲音像想發作但又顯得無可奈何。

「沒錯。」Marty回答得理直氣壯，把話筒夾在頸間順道低頭瞄了一眼電腦角落上顯示的時間，才剛過半夜兩點，「再說我知道這時間你也還沒睡就別跟我裝了，我們都老了啦根本睡不了那麼多！」

「你有沒有想過也許我想用往後這二十年來彌補過往無法入眠的時光呢？」對方嗆回去，兩人不用作出任何想像也大概能猜到彼此皆正朝著話筒比出了中指；不過Rust沒等到Marty的反駁便繼續說下去：「還有那是引用。括號裡頭若有不是我個人的主意或想法都會引用出處和原者，有時候為了方便就只是用字母作簡寫，總不能盜用別人的想法；你寫報告時也會用到這方法吧，就跟那個一樣。」

「那這個Ｍ是誰？他出現了很多次。」但也有不少被刪掉的。

「除了你還有誰？」所以才會被刪掉那麼多。認為對方明知胡問的Rust只差沒把更挖苦的話說白。

話筒這一端卻沉默了好一陣子，因為Marty著實有些驚訝。

「…你都有記下來？」

「記得的不只有你吧。」話筒另一端的Rust幾乎想發笑卻更想翻白眼。可是他抓了抓頭後發現自己突然沒由來地想嘆息，對電話裡仍然消化著這訊息的Marty說道：「我記得你說過拍擋輪不到我們選擇？而偏偏你是我的拍擋、你也在追尋著真相吧。」

對方不禁笑了起來：「我也以為你說過沒有甚麼事情是真正能夠得到解決的，你確定我們會找到嗎？」

「所以我們還在找啊，Marty，大概得用上另一個二十年了，你和我。」

Rust回答道。彼此心照不宣。

 

2014.03.16


End file.
